


Underneath the Mask

by FemailoftheSpecies



Series: The Scourge of Europe [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/pseuds/FemailoftheSpecies





	Underneath the Mask

Betrayal and deception: key ingredients for enemies. Yet their abhorrence of each other was not as simple or as evident as that. 

Darla despised Angelus’ dark childe nearly as much as she had come to respect her. The way she clawed into his heart was breathtaking to behold. That she could only watch as the spoiled creature usurped her place made her grin with cold white hatred.

Drusilla smiled her way through her own treachery, giving kisses like death when she felt her grandmummy green with it. There was nothing she wanted from Darla that she did not already have.


End file.
